


My heart beats for you

by nbrook



Series: Dialogue prompts [3]
Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accidents, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:13:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29363067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: Robbe gets a disturbing message from Sander. Angst and fluff ensues.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Series: Dialogue prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2194125
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75





	My heart beats for you

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr prompt

“Wow, you’re really useless today.”

Jens flips him off lifting himself gingerly from the pavement and kicking the skateboard in frustration as the boys laugh at his petulant expression.

“Come here then and try it yourself, smartass.”

Robbe raises his hands in surrender. “Hey, I wasn’t the one claiming to be the master of skateboarding! I’m just sitting here patiently waiting for the “master” to teach me his apparently superior skills,” he says cheekily to rile him up, the boys high-fiving him for the burn.

Jens just rolls his eyes and goes back to the bowl, switching to easier tricks for now. Moyo and Aaron join him shortly after realizing that the show’s over while Robbe hangs back for now, stretching his body on the bench contentedly and enjoying the breeze coming from the river doing wonders to his overheated body.

Antwerp has been experiencing a heatwave for the past 2 weeks and as much as Robbe loves summer weather, he’s kinda over being sweaty 24/7. His house doesn’t have air conditioning so the skatepark located next to the river is his favorite retreat in the evenings when the sun goes down. That and the heaven that is Sander’s deliciously cool room, kept at 17 degrees at all times thanks to the recently installed AC. Robbe enjoys it _so much_ that Sander jokingly accused him of being with him only for this particular privilege. When Robbe didn’t deny, too occupied with moving his head left and right to catch the cold drift on his cheeks while standing directly under the device, Sander grabbed him and tickled him into submission until he was satisfied with Robbe’s wheezed out confessions of his undying love.

Good times.

Robbe is deep into thoughts wondering what kind of pizza they should order today and how to convince Sander to let him order one with pineapple on when his phone pings with a messenger notification. 

**Sander:** _So I might be in a hospital right now…_

He sits up so fast he gets dizzy, his vision swimming for a few seconds while his mind is _helpfully_ suggesting to him all the darkest scenarios of what may have happened. He doesn’t waste his time typing back, his hands way too shaky at this point anyway so he just picks Sander’s number and waits impatiently, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth and trying to calm down his beating like crazy heart.

His boyfriend makes him wait for five unbearably long signals and Robbe swears he’s going to kick his ass for that.

...as soon as he makes sure he’s alright, and in one piece, and that everything is just fine.

“Hey.”

It’s just one short word but it makes Robbe breathe again. And maybe he’s overreacting because Sander texted him so obviously he’s well enough but he just can’t help it - Robbe’s heart belongs to him, _it beats for him_ , so any sign he may be hurt just makes it stop or go crazy.

“Sander, what happened? Are you okay? Are you hurt?” he must be looking a bit frantic because the boys take notice and skate closer to him to figure out what’s going on.

“I’d been better but I’m mostly fine. I-, umm, I might have been hit by a car?”

Robbe feels his knees buckle a little and he sits back down, taking in a few shaky breaths. “What?!”

“Yeah, but it wasn’t that bad, I just have some bruises and I’m sore-”

“Oh thank god.”

“-and I think I have a broken leg?”

“Shit, fuck, what? Where are you? Which hospital?”

The guys stand in a circle around him with worried faces.

“At Sint-Elisabeth. Are you gonna come?” his voice sounds so small Robbe’s heart breaks a little.

“Of course, I’m on my way, babe.”

He doesn’t waste much time on explanations, just briefly tells the boys what happened before running to the nearest bus station. It takes him agonizing 30 minutes to get to the right street and then another 5 to finally set his foot in the hospital building. A nurse directs him to the ER once he explains the situation and then he’s in a room full of just brought in there patients. Each bed is separated with a screen and he finds Sander on the bed number 3.

His green eyes immediately find his and he smiles at him with relief. “Hey.”

Robbe looks all over his body to check for damage, takes in the small cut above his eyebrow, the bleached hair that is in total disarray, the t-shirt torn on his shoulder with edges stained with what looks like dried blood, the scrape on his forearm, and of course, the broken leg, covered with cast from foot to middle thigh.

He feels nauseous when he takes all that in, swallowing hard to calm down his stomach and not throw up all over the floor. Closing quickly the distance between them he drops into his arms, trying to me mindful of all his injuries. 

“Shh, I’m okay,” Sander runs his hand back and forth on his back when he notices his unsteady breathing, whispering assurances in his ear. Once Robbe gets in under control, he presses a few kisses on his neck and then disentangles himself from his arms, resting his forehead on Sander’s. The boy hisses when Robbe accidently touches the cut above his eyebrow, smiling a little when Robbe apologizes profusely and kisses him to shut him up.

“So what happened?” Robbe asks, sitting appropriately on the bed and entwining their fingers because he just needs to feel him right now. Sander doesn’t comment on the way he basically clings to him, and Robbe knows he would be the same if the situation was reversed.

“I was walking through the crosswalk and the guy didn’t notice me soon enough. But he hadn’t been driving fast in the first place so I think that saved my ass.”

“Do you have a concussion? Is there anything wrong besides your leg?”

“No, I’m fine, they did the scan and it’s all clear.”

The corners of Robbe’s mouth twitch a little and normally he would make a joke but he’s not really in the mood to joke right now.

“Yes, okay, go on, I know what I said, “it’s all clear” meaning my head is a void with no brain,” Sander chuckles but when he sees the sad puppy eyes Robbe is giving him right now he gets serious and sighs. “I’m okay. Really. Just sore. And to be honest, glad it’s not my right hand that’s broken. Can you imagine?”

“I can imagine worse than that actually, you could’ve...”

Sander tsks and shakes his head. “We’re not gonna do that, okay?”

When Robbe doesn’t say anything and just sits there with his eyes downcast and playing with Sander’s fingers, he tips his chin with his left hand. 

“Okay?”

He finally nods, unconvinced, his treacherous mind full with _what ifs_. The whole situation is making him feel vulnerable and he just can’t shake it off like that. And he knows Sander is trying to make him feel better, that he’s alive and breathing next to him but he needs the closeness now more than ever. So he toes off his shoes and not paying attention to anyone that may look at them lies down next to Sander on his uninjured arm curling himself around his side and burrows his face in the crook of his neck. 

“I’m so glad you’re okay,” he mumbles while Sander pets his hair, the touch grounding him and providing much needed comfort. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too, Robin, shh, it’s okay, hey, it’s okay.”

He nods against his neck and works on calming himself down. 

“Did you call your parents?” he asks after a minute.

“My mum is here, she went for coffee and to bring me some snacks. She should be back any minute now so she can drive you home.”

“You’re staying here?”

“Yeah, they want to keep me overnight. It’s a normal procedure though, so don’t worry.”

Robbe nods again and gives him a gentle squeeze. 

“Oh hello darling.”

The voice of Sander’s mum makes him flush in embarrassment because he’s still glued to her _injured_ son. He scrambles off the bed and straightens out his clothes making Sander chuckle but the woman only smiles at him and doesn’t comment at his state. She cups Sander’s cheek and asks him how he feels before turning to Robbe who still holds his hand.

“So, has he already told you I told him off because I had warned him once it’s going to happen?” 

Robbe looks at her confused while Sander rolls his eyes behind her back.

“Yeah, I told him someone is gonna hit him with their car if he doesn’t wear something reflective on his dark clothes! But did he listen to me? No, of course not!” she shakes her head at Sander with disapproval, hands on her hips, ignoring his groans.

“Oh my god mom-”

“Don’t “mom” me, I’m not in the mood, my precious baby boy is hurt and I’m upset.”

Sander rarely blushes but when he does, Robbe feels an immense amount of satisfaction because usually he’s the one going on red in the face _thanks to Sander himself_. And Sander’s mom referring to him this way in Robbe’s presence never fails to make his cheeks pink in embarrassment. It does lift Robbe’s mood a little and he grins at him cheekily over her shoulder, Sander’s blush deepening even more.

“I actually fully agree with your mom.”

“What, you’re gonna stick reflective strips all over my wardrobe now?”

“Don’t tempt me. I’m actually seriously considering it. Ugh, you and your abundance of black clothes.”

Sander’s mom is very pleased with Robbe's support and she gives her son a triumphant smile.

“See? Listen to your boyfriend, baby. Also, I think you’ve just been outvoted.”

Sander looks at them bemused, a pout forming on his lips so Robbe leans down and catches them in a short kiss, still conscious of Sander’s mom standing right next to them.

It’s getting late so they need to go while Sander is transported to a different room for the night. He gets painkillers for the ache in his broken leg and it quickly makes him sleepy, his eyes fighting to stay open when they say goodbye. It’s difficult for Robbe to leave him out of his sight but he doesn’t really have a choice so he waits until Sander’s mom says her goodbyes, telling him she’s going to wait for him in the car before he kisses the life out of him, the boy falling asleep minutes later. He places the last kiss on his forehead as he watches Sander breath in and out evenly, his face scrunching a little in his sleep at the touch.

Then he quietly closes the door to his room, already preparing himself for the night full of nightmares.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are 💛💛💛 and I'm super grateful for each 🥺


End file.
